


Who's Your Daddy?

by RepYourSet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Agent Sharpe loves her girl which means she loves her girls children too, AvaLance, F/F, Jax is still here because he is my son, i am trash, legends are the ultimate found family, no one asked for this but its what we needed, sara is the Mom, she just wants the best for her children, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepYourSet/pseuds/RepYourSet
Summary: If Sara is the Mom then logically that means Ava is the Dad, aka Legends keep calling Ava Dad.Ava does not know how to deal with their ridiculousness.





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them.
> 
> I don't know how to write so I'm just pretending. this fic is pure nonsense.  
> I love Avalance. The legends are my children, I share custody of them with Sara and Ava.
> 
> This past episode KILLED ME, so in this fic I am ignoring that they broke up; EVEN THOUGH I ASKED FOR ANGST, I live for angst I want all the angst, but seeing Sara say she has never been happier in her whole life *cries the ugliest tears*. and my baby Ava my soft sweet top WITH SOME MANY FEELINGS crying as she left ugh my heart. 
> 
> I will continue to live in denial as long as possible, feel free to join me in going back to the happy days  
> when Ava came back because Sara NEEDED her  
> When Ava said"see you around" and gave Sara that LOOK  
> when they went on that date and Sara was looking like a whole Meal  
> when they kicked Pirate ass together  
> when they were in the Kitchen and Sara was giving Ava THOSE EYES, like look at her more adoringly I dare you  
> when they were in the kitchen and Sara backed THAT ASS up on Ava  
> When they were lying in bed and Ava was touching Sara's chest AND SARA WAS HOLDING HER HAND 
> 
> ugh I can't function, I love a power couple  
> Also Ava is a total Daddy, don't try to fight me on this.
> 
> Also on a more serious note, I read Ava as being butch, or more masculine whatever you want to call it. and I wanted soooo much for her to show up to their date wearing a suit, i would have died, and it wasnt that she didn't look nice but it would be nice to see more masculine defining lesbians/bisexuals on TV; i feel like we get no representations. Maybe I'm just all up in my feelings and I know no one is reading this but feel free to leave a comment telling me if you felt the same, its nice not to be alone lol. 
> 
> I rated this Mature, just in case.

Ava’s not sure what going on or who started the joke, because that’s what this is it has to be a joke, but when she finds out there will be hell to pay.

It starts with Mr. Rory of all people, Ava is in the kitchen trying to enjoy breakfast when he comes in. A grunt as his only greeting before he begins to stuff his face with food. Literally stuffing his face, grabbing _handfuls_ of food, not taking time to finish chewing before the next bite is in his mouth, she’s sure at one point he stops breathing; Ava has never been more horrified in her life.

She has to say something. The man isn’t even using utensils for goodness sake.

Common etiquette requires that she say something.

“Mr. Rory I highly suggest you slow down before you choke to death, the food isn’t going anywhere,” Ava doesn’t necessarily mean to come off as chastising, but that’s her natural state. “and it wouldn’t hurt to use a fork either.” She adds as an afterthought.

Mick stops eating and turns to look at her. Ava fully expects him to tell her to fuck off, at which point she’ll roll her eyes and try to explain to him the benefits of eating slowly; so when Mick opens his mouth to talk and Ava hears the words he says she is shook to the core.

“Sorry Dad”

Ava _chokes_ on her food, through the tears in her eyes she swears she can see Mr. Rory blushing and looking ashamed; and here’s the thing he doesn’t sound sarcastic, she not even sure if Heat Wave does sarcasm, which means that he seriously just referred to her as his Dad.

“What?” Ava manages to cough out.

They stare at each other for a moment, both too confused to move.

“What” Mick grunts out, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here, Ava shares his feeling on the matter, before opening a drawer and grabbing a fork as he exits the kitchen with his food; leaving Ava behind to wonder where the hell that came from.

 

* * *

 

Ava is finishing up some paperwork from her previous anachronism when a portal opens up in her office. She assumes it’s one of the Legends, her own agents know better than to enter her office unannounced and they would just use the door, like normal people. She hopes its Sara, Ava would welcome the interruption if it’s Sara; it seems as though Mallus has been working five times harder to create these anachronism and they’ve both been working hard to put time back on the right tract. The increased work rate has left little time for social visits and Ava could do with some _stress relief._

The universe however has another plan for Ava’s afternoon.

Ava hears the shouting before Ray and Nate step into her office, and they continue to argue as the portal closes.

“NO I’m telling you this is a good idea, we portal over to the Darke’s lair steal Amaya’s totem back-”

“Oh you say that like its easy, but which one of us was held captive by the Darkes…Oh wait that was me”

“Exactly your our inside man, you’ve been up close and personal to the darkness, maybe a little too personal”

“For the last time I don’t have a crush on Nora Darke, I just think deep down she has a good heart”

“I bet you were staring at her heart,” Nate makes a boob gesture with his hands, “the whole time.”

 “THAT’S ENOUGH,” Ava shouts, while massages her temples; less than 2 minutes in the presence of these two disasters and she already has a migraine, these people, these _legends_ are ridiculous, “Gentlemen, why are you arguing?”

Ray and Nate both step forward and are about to start talking, before Ava holds her hand up “No forget that, what are you doing here? Where is Sara?”

 “Oh don’t worry Dad, Mrs. Director is handling a level 8 with Amaya and Z, but me and Ray here have a pressing issue at hand,” Nate tries to explain what he and Ray were arguing about, but all Ava can think of is Sara; Amaya and Zari too, but mostly Sara dealing with a level 8 on their own. She is so worried she doesn’t have time to address the fact that Nate called her Dad.

“Wait, are you sure they don’t need your assistance?”

Ray step forward to put lay a gentle hand on Ava’s shoulder, but thinks better of it after the glare he receives

“Hey, you don’t need to worry Sara is crazy about you.”

“Why would I worry?” Ava says through clenched teeth.

“Well, I just mean there is no need for you to be jealous, Sara and Amaya are just friends.”

“Ray’s talking about two days ago when we all got drunk together and Sara said Amayas hair looked pretty and you burst into tears cause you thought Sara thought Amaya was prettier than you.”

Ava has to close her eyes while Nate recounts the memory; it was not her proudest moment, but she can’t help that she’s a weepy drunk and they had all swore they would never bring it up again. Ava is going to kill him. She is going to kill him and Nate, hide their bodies and tell Sara nothing.

She takes a deep breath to calm down and reminds herself that Sara would be sad if these two idiots died and she hates when her girl is sad.

“What can I help you with?” She asked even though she is almost 100 percent sure she is going to regret this, but she cannot risk the timeline ending up in more disarray if these two aren’t supervised.   

“Ok so Sara isn’t here to ask-”

“And Gideon apparently thinks we need someone’s permission to do this-”

“So I thought why not ask you-”

“I think we should go after the Darkes’ and try to take Amaya’s totem back, Mick has mostly mastered the fire totem, I’ll just pop the Earth totem on my neck and see what happens, and then its two totems versus one and we kick ass.”

“While I’m sure Nate spent a lot of time coming up with his plan, I have to disagree. I’ve seen the Darkes’ up close and they are dangerous, plus what if Kuasa is there. We wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Ava wouldn’t admit it, but she was impressed and relieved that there were some members on the Legends team who had sense.

“Ray your logic is sound, I agree with you and would advise that you two stay put on the ship and wait for orders from your Captain.”

Ray smiles, while Nate rolls his eyes. “See I told you I was right.” Ray says while hitting Nate on the shoulder and opening up a portal back to the Waverider.

Ava lets out a breathe, relieved that they are finally leaving; she can continue her afternoon in peace, get some green tea, finish her paperwork, and video chat Sara later on. With those thoughts in mind she returns to sit at her desk as Nate and Ray are walking toward the portal;looking back at the moment she is glad that she was sitting down because when Ray and Nate both turn back to her, Ray with a stupid goofy grin on his face and Nate sulking, and say “Later Dad” Ava Sharpe felt her World turn upside down.

Honestly _What_ the fuck is wrong with these people.

 

* * *

 

Next is Jax and Wally.

Ava is on the bride of the Waverider looking at the map of anachronisms when she hears the laughter of the two youngest members of the crew.

“Oh shit, Hey look out!”

She turns around to find a football centimeter away from her face, with Wally holding the ball smiling at her sheepishly. They briefly make eye contact for a moment, but in that moment Wally knows that if he hadn’t caught that ball he and Jax would be running for their lives.

Not even his super speed could save him from her wrath if that ball had hit her in the face.

“Whoa that was a close one,” Wally says as Jax runs up to her an apology already on his lips before Ava holds up her hand to silence him. Ava understands fun, she gets the concept of letting lose and going with the flow, but when it’s time to work she is focused 100% on the task at hand and does not take kindly to interruptions.

“You know boys this is a time ship, not a playground,” Ava begins, Jax and Wally look at each other and resist their urge to roll their eyes because they already known Ava if just getting started on one of her lectures, “I mean what are you two even thinking throwing around a ball? What if you had hit Gideon’s core reactor, or damaged the navigational system? I guess we would just be floating around in the temporal zone forever, or worse blown to bits because you two-”   

“Sorry Dad, won’t happen again.” Jax says; Jax knows from experience it’s better to apologize early or she’ll spend a good 20 minutes talking about why they shouldn’t be doing what they’re doing and how their time could be better spent. Jax smiles at Ava before ripping the ball from Wally’s hands and running off.

Wally and Ava stand there awkwardly before Wally turns getting ready to walk away. Ava is still lost in her thoughts wondering why Jax is now calling her Dad, when she notices Wally walking away.

“Hey Wally,” she waits for him to turn back to her before she starts walking toward him, “Do you have any idea why the Legends keep calling me-

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence before the speedster takes off with a “nosorrycan’ttalkgottagocatchJax”

That whole exchange, as the millennials say, snatched her wig.

 

* * *

 

They are having team dinner, which is apparently something that happens quite frequently on the Waverider, but this is the first time the _team_ invites Ava to the tradition instead of Sara. Ava considers it as progress in her attempts to develop a friendly, yet stern, relationship with Sara’s team mates.

She’s been having a good time for most of the night until Sara gets up to grab more whiskey, according to Sara you can never have too much whiskey, and Ava is left alone with the Legends. Ava’s calm lasts for the 20 seconds it took for Sara to leave before the team is zeroing in on her.

“So Ava, we feel like we need to talk.” Nate starts off. Honestly Ava is relieved because she wants to ask why in the ever-living-fuck have you guys been calling me Dad, but when she opens her mouth to begin she is cut off by Mick slamming his fist on the table.

“Oh no Time lady, we ask the questions here.”

“Mick dude are you serious,” Zari yells, “you literally almost hit my plate and if something had happened to my food I will kick your ass.”

“Zari baby realx, I would just get you more food.” Amaya says while stoking Zari’s arm.

“Thank goodness someone understands me.” Zari lays her head on Amaya’s shoulder.

“Guys if you two are finished cuddling over there, can we get back to dealing with Ava.” Jax says.

Which throws Ava off balance, she wasn’t something that needed to be dealt with, if anything she had to deal with them, but she refrained from commenting because it looked like the Legends had actually organized this interrogation and she was interested in hearing what they had to say.

“Look this is about Sara,” Amaya starts and Ava really should have known that this was going to be about Sara. It’s not like she disobeyed direct orders because Sara need her, or was willing to go to Mallus’ demon realm to bring her back, or practically confess her feelings for Sara in front of half her team. What more did she have to do to prove that she was fully invested. “We know you care about her, but we just want to make sure you have no intention of-”

“If you hurt Sara we will kick your ass, repeatedly,” Jax says, “we will literally travel through time and see you at different points of your life and kick your ass, we will create an anachronism just for your to show up and solve it then we will kick your ass.”

Ava wants to tell Jax based on the Legends history that she seriously doubts that they could follow through with his threats, but looking around at their faces she begins to understand that they are serious. The Legends would absolutely do that and more for their captain, not out of loyalty or duty, but because they love her.

The bureau doesn’t exactly encourage fraternizing among agents, so there are limited friendships formed, let alone family-type units; but Ava understands the Legends are different. They’ve traveled through time together, lived together and built relationships that are deeper and more heartfelt than anything Ava has experienced.

They love each other.   

“Thank you Jax I was getting to that.”

“Listen Amaya you were taking too long Sara will be back any minute-”

“I understand,” Ava interrupts Jax and Amaya’s little tiff, “I have no intention of hurting Sara.” Ava feels like she needs them to understand the depth of her feelings, so she continues talking, “You all might have guessed this, but I very rarely do anything without thinking about the consequences first. What will happen if I do this? Is the fallout worth the risk? I can say without question that Sara Lance is worth any risk and I have never been so sure about someone as I am about her.” While talking Ava makes sure to make eye contact with each of them, so they can see how serious she is.

“Ok that’s good enough for me.” Ray says, they others voice their agreement and Ava breaths a sign of relief. “Let’s get out of here.”   They all begin to stand. Ava is feeling a bit put upon, 30 seconds ago they looked ready to kill her, now they’re all leaving like something profound didn’t just happen.

“Wait,where are you guys going?”

“Mario Kart tournament, I’m going to make Jax eat my dust so he can finally put some respect on my name.” Zari says

“Oh should I come with-” Ava grabs her beer as she begins to stand from her seat ready to follow the Legends into the rec room.

“I think you should stay here and wait for Sara actually.”

Ava sits down in her chair watching the Legends leave. _Sara_ ,the whole reason she puts up with the legends shenanigans, soon she would be back and with the rest of the team preoccupied with video games they could finally have some time alone. Her thoughts are interrupted when the Legends turn at the _same fucking time_ and shout

“Have fun Dad!”

Honestly this is ridiculous.

She isn’t their father.

What is going on?

She jumps out of her seat and is getting ready to run after them. The sound of Sara's voice asking where everyone had gone is the only thing that stops her. She looks back and forth between Sara and the hallway where the Legends disappeared.

"Aww baby what's wrong?" Sara says as she walks closer, wrapping her hands around her neck and pulling Ava close so their bodies are flush.

"I hate your team" Ava closes her eyes and leans her head down to touch Sara's forehead with her own.

"Lies, you love us." Sara says, and when Ava opens her eyes to see the look of adoration on Sara's face, and her smile, she thinks that maybe there is one member of the Legends she does love.

Ava feels an urge to be as close as possible to Sara before she ask the question that been on her mind for several days, "Sara?"she asks, as she wraps her arms around Sara's waist; Sara hums in reply. "Do you have any idea why your team keeps calling me Dad?”

She had expected Sara to roll her eyes and tell Ava she would tell them to stop.

She had even been prepared for Sara to be angry, but she was not ready for the full belly laughter that Sara let out.

Full on head tilted back laughter, tears streaming down her face laughter, laughing so hard Ava had to hold her up to keep her from falling. 

Ava didn't think it was that funny, it wasn't funny at all, but watching Sara laugh had caused her to crack up a little bit too. When it looked like Sara had calmed down some Ava felt it was safe to talk. "You know I'm being completely serious right?"  
  


"Oh no, I don't doubt you for a second, they would do something like that, but I honestly can't tell you why."

They stand holding each other gently swaying for awhile.

"So did everyone on the team call you Daddy?"

"Sara literally 15 seconds before you walked in they all-" Ava doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Sara gets another laughing fit. "God I hate them, and it wasn't Daddy, they called me Dad."  

"Dad, ugh, thats way less sexy."

"Sara," Ava says gently, "I don't think it was supposed to be sexy."

"Well, I guess you can be my Daddy then."

Ava Sharpe was not prepared for Sara Lance.

She was not prepared to develop feelings for this woman and she sure as hell was not expecting to fall this hard for her. Sara never failed to surprise Ava or bring out feelings in Ava she didn't even know she had. To say that Ava was shook when Sara said she could be her daddy was an understatement. One moment she was playful and loving, the next she was giving Ava bedroom eyes.  

"Call me Daddy again." Ava husked, while dragging her hands down Sara's back to cup her ass. Sara's eyes fluttered closed as she moaned at the contact, standing on her toes to get even closer to Ava.

"Are you gonna spank me if I don't?" Those words launched an explosion of images in Ava's head. Sara bent over her Time Bureau desk, bent over the table that they just ate at, bent over Ava's lap; Sara bent over offering her self to Ava, ready to except her punishment, eager for her touch. Her lips dripping as Ava brought down her hand again and again and again.

Gods she was already wet and they hadn't even kissed yet.

"No," Ava whispered,"because only bad girls get spanked and your gonna be a good girl for me. Your gonna take everything I give you, and your gonna watch that filthy mouth of yours too. Do you understand?"

Ava was using  _that_ voice, the one she reversed for when she wanted to reprimand new recruits. 

"Yes Daddy." Sara whispered. Ava moved her hands further down to grasp Saras thighs and bent to pick her up, Sara immediately wrapped her legs around Ava's waist;whether they were fighting or fucking they always seemed to be in sync with one another. 

Then Ava began to walk.

"Where are we going?" asked Sara, still whispering, not wanting to break the tension in the air by talking to loudly; plus she needed to save her voice for all the screaming she was going to be doing. 

"Back to your room, Im going to bend you over every single surface and fuck you like the good girl you are."

 

Ava still didn't know why the Legends were calling her Dad, but when she is three fingers deep

with Sara  _clenching_ around her,

begging her not to stop

and calling her _Daddy_ ,

She comes to the conclusion that it doesn't really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall: look at Ava placing her hand on Sara's chest *heart eyes*  
> Me, a known sinner, with a choke kink: Wow if she moves her hand up a little she could totally choke her
> 
> If you doubt that Ava is a total Daddy please go back and watch the previous episode and see how fast MICK FUCKING RORY moves when Ava tells him too. 
> 
> Zari and Amaya didn't have their own moment with Ava because they were too busy soulmate fucking (facts only). 
> 
> Wasn't really feeling the ending, but I couldn't think of anything better so...
> 
> As always I am Avalance trash, and I hope you guys liked this nonsense I wrote.


End file.
